Finally A Family
by RomiWalk3r95
Summary: "She didnt like being out in the dark, where she couldn't see if there was any akumas. Especially, not since she got pregnant." A woman is hurrying towards the Black Order. But who is she looking for? And how does she know Cross?First fanfic please read:D
1. Chapter 1: A Meeting

**I do not own -man **

**Please support Hoshino Katsura by buying her works :D it is simply amazing!**

Author's notes:This story takes place before Allen became a Noah, but after the Noahs' Ark, ark .

If you like this story please review or give me some feedback then I would be very happy!  
>This is my first fan fiction so I am very nervous. Hehe<p>

Please enjoy!

**A mother:**

**Not long away from The Black Order**

On a dark and stormy night a woman came strolling down a long and muddy path. It was raining heavily and the poor woman was soaked, from head to toe. Ahead of her was the rumored Black Order that everybody was scared of to walk past, or even to get near. However this woman's so called "_mission"_, was to enter it. "_He" _told her that they may be able to help her, find what she was looking for. She was wearing a long brown cloak with a hood that hid her face. For a brief moment the woman looked up against the sky. You could spot the full moon behind the clouds, and it lighted the otherwise dark night up. The woman stopped for a second to watch it. She squeezed her cross shaped necklace, and hurried on. She had to hurry. She didn't like being out in the dark, where she couldn't see if there was any akumas'. Especially, not since she got pregnant. She had a small bump on her belly that clearly showed that she was with child. Her strolling turned in to a frantic half run. She had to reach her destination soon. To calm herself and her baby down she began to sing a lullaby.

_Then, the boy falls asleep  
>the flame inside the breathing ashes<br>and one by one…._

Her voice was sweet and sugary and you could feel her love and caring for her child. She wasn't long away from her meant destination now. Soon, they were safe. She smiled and continued to sing.

_Many dear profiles appear  
>thousands of dreams<br>drop to the- _

However she didn't get to finish her song, before an akuma suddenly appeared.  
>She was terrified… so she ran as fast as her feet could carry her, towards The Black Order.<p>

**At The Black Order:**

At the Black Order, problems were building up. Komurin had once again disappeared and so had the supervisor. The entire Science Section was out looking for their goofy, yet at times scary boss.  
>Johnny and Reever had each brought a fishing rod. However! It wasn't normal fishing rods! These fishing rods were made to catch and incredible large and maniacal fish called a Komui!<p>

The rest of the Science Section was setting traps up, while they yelled and complained about their burdensome boss.

"HE IS ONLY CAUSING US PROBLEMS!" Johnny yelled. "YEAH!" the rest of the Science Section shouted. "WE HAVE TO CATCH HIM AND MAKE HIM PAY FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE!"  
>After a week with tons of paperwork, the Science Section had finally awakened and so had their killer intent. All they could think of was to kill that whimsical bastard.<p>

They were almost done, all they needed was to sign one last agreement with The Centrals, but then Komui came sneaking in with his newest creation. He called it "The Ultra Very Good Helping Komurin".  
>But as usual, the machine broke, and went on making fuss and chaos. It threw all the well-arranged paperwork on the ground and paralyzed it with a laser.<br>All their work was ruined and they had to redo it. The Science Section had looked forward to a break or maybe even a small vacation, but that was impossible now.

Johnny went on "Everybody, shout with me! KILL!" "OUH!" the Science Section yelled. "KILL!" He shouted again. "OUH!" the Science Section yelled again.

As they were shouting, in came Lenalee and Allen, with two carts filled with goodies. "Here are some well-deserved coffee and home-baked cookies!" Lenalee shouted happily. However as the two teenagers came closer, they realized that something was wrong. "Whoa! What have happened here? And what are you doing with all that rope?" Allen asked confused.

The entire Science Section turned to look at them and soon they began to cry.  
>"Eeh…?" Was all Lenalee and Allen managed to stammer out, before they all came running towards them. All of them yelled at the same time and Lenalee and Allen didn't have a chance to say anything at all.<br>They looked at each other and smiled confused. Lenalee managed to get a word in "Could this have anything to do with my brother?" She asked with poor intuitions.  
>"YES!" They all wailed, in verge of tears. "I knew it" she sighed.<p>

"Well – what happened?" Allen asked, afraid to know what the crazy scientist now had done. The Science Section told them everything, while they ate and drank what Lenalee and Allen had prepared for them. "Really… he just doesn't know when to stop." Lenalee sighed, shaking her head. "Of course, we are going to help you catch him!" She said. "Eh? We are?" Allen asked defeated. Lenalee turned to look at him sternly. "Of course _we _are going to help!" Lenalee said firmly.  
>"Will you really help us?" Reever asked hopefully and with tears in his eyes.<br>"I guess…" Allen said unwillingly. He would rather go to sleep. It was very late.  
>"Yay!" they all shouted "Mission KILL KOMUI: start!"<br>"Wait, we don't have a plan yet!" Johnny interjected. "Oh… well let's start making one." Reever said.

"Ah! I have a plan!" Cash Dop said happily. All, including Lenalee and Allen moved closer, so that they could hear her plan.  
>But as soon as they heard it, Lenalee and Allen jumped back. "There is no way we can do that!" They both whined embarrassed at once. "I… I can't kiss Lenalee." Allen said still blushing. Lenalee looked at him angrily.<br>"Oh! I get it… it is disgusting to kiss somebody like me, huh?" she said offended. "wha…? I never said that!" Allen claimed defending. "It is just an inappropriate thing to do, just because you want to catch Komui!"

"Ho~" The entire Science Section smirked. They all voted for these two teenagers to end up together, except Komui of course. With his mad sister complex, he would attack any man who would just get an inch to close to her.  
>Sadly the two seemed completely unaware of their feelings towards each other.<p>

"Well… O.K… let's just pretend we are about to kiss." Lenalee said. "I am sure my brother will come flying, before we can even lean towards each other."  
>"But Lenalee…" Allen said. "No but! Okay? It won't hurt anybody." She said, now with her most charming smile, that Allen just can't refuse.<br>"Sigh… Okay but you owe me, okay?" He gave in. In fact somebody was going to get hurt and he knew it was him. Komui had gone berserk on Russell once, because he thought Lenalee and he dated. When, they were going to town to buy birthday presents.

"Hurray!" The Science Section" Cheered. "Now we can catch him!" It was the perfect plan.

Lenalee and Allen were standing in front of each other. They were both nervous and blushing. Johnny and Reever smirked; even if this didn't work they would see something amazing.

Lenalee and Allen leaned towards each other. They could feel each other's breath and their lips almost touched. But then in a blink of an eye, Allen was slammed towards the nearest wall. He fell down on the ground unconscious. Komui was here. Lenalee ran over to Allen and kneeled beside him. It was her fault. She placed her hand on his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes, he smiled weakly and fell unconscious again.

"Chief! That was horrible! "The Science Section yelled at their boss.  
>"But, but… he was going to put his filthy lips on my lenalee's beautiful innocent lips!" He cried. "UNFORGIVEABLE!" Komui smirked.<br>"Brother, how could you!" Lenalee screamed at Komui.  
>"Yeah! How could you?" The rest screamed. "Poor Allen… he just wanted to help."<br>65 kneeled beside Allen. "Hey he is still breathing! You guys get the chief, I will take care of Allen." He told them.

"GET HIM!" Reever yelled. The Science Section gathered their ropes and ran towards Komui.  
>"You will never catch me!" Komui yelled. "Komurin run toward the entrance!"<br>And then the race began. Komui was followed by his 100% murderous hate filled subordinates and his lovely sister. They all had one goal to kill Komui and destroy his terrible invention!

As they got out of the gate, Lenalee activated her Dark Boots. She was quickly right behind her brother. And in one deadly spark, she destroyed her brother's beloved Komurin.  
>"If you ever hurt Allen again, I will never speak to you again brother!" She yelled madly at him.<br>"Noooooo~ Lenalee~" Komui cried "Stay by my side!" He didn't manage to complain any further. Because now the Science Section had catched up to them and they were aggressively attacking him.  
>"AAAAARG! No Lenalee, help me!" He cried, but Lenalee didn't listen to him. "Brother… you only get what you deserve and you have done a lot of terrible things, so it can't be helped." She smiled at him.<br>"Noooo~" Komui whimpered.

While the Science Section was letting out their anger Lenalee heard a loud explosion, an akuma? "Everybody, please be quiet!" I think I heard something just now!" Everybody quieted down, even Komui. As they peered, out in the night. As their eyes got used to the darkness, they could see a silhouette of a person, coming towards them.

"HELP!" The person called, it sounded like a woman, "There is an akuma following me!"  
>When they heard this, they all got serious. "Lenalee!" Komui shouted.<br>"I know! I will fight the akuma!" she reassured her brother. The woman came closer and so did the akuma. Lenalee could not see the woman's face because of the cloak she was wearing but Lenalee was sure that she was scared witless.  
>Lenalee activated her Black Boots and jumped toward the woman, picked her up and jumped back to the Black Order's entrance. "Are you okay" Lenalee asked? The woman looked up at her but she didn't look scared, as Lenalee thought she would be. The woman smiled and said "For now I am fine, thank you for helping me." The woman had the most beautiful silver-gray eyes and Lenalee was completely enchanted with them for a second, but she quickly snapped out of it.<br>"Brother and everyone get her inside; I will take care of this!" Lenalee shouted.  
>She turned toward the akuma; luckily it was only a Level 1. She ran as fast as he could towards it, avoiding any bullets. She quickly kicked the akuma and it exploded. She landed elegantly on the ground, she didn't have to use any afford at all.<p>

She ran in through the gate and it closed with a loud slam. Safe.  
>"Is everybody okay?" she asked impatiently. "Yes." Komui answered. They smiled at each other as they would always do when nothing bad has happened.<p>

They all turned to the woman who was chased by the akuma. She bowed politely ad said "Thank you so much for saving us. I can't thank you enough."  
>She smiled and took of her hood and cloak. Her smile was tender and warm. She had shoulder long curly brownreddish hair. It was beautiful even though it was a bit messy because of the storm. In the light her eyes looked even more silver and they looked like a million diamonds. She was about the same height as Lenalee was.

"Excuse me, us?" Komui asked. Everybody else also stared at the beautiful lady.  
>"Yes… I am with child." she said happily and put her hand on her stomach. She smiled again.<br>"Ah… I see." Komui said smiling and continued "Don't thank us it is our duty protect people."  
>"Even if it is your duty, I can still thank you." She smiled. "Ah… I haven't introduced myself yet… my name is Lisa Hope, and I am here to make a request."<p>

"What kind of request?" Lenalee asked curiously. Lisa Hope smiled once again and found a small bag and her hand dived down in the back. After a while she found what she was looking for. It was a brown, crumpled envelope, with the letters _From Cross _on it. She handed it to Komui and he looked at it speechless.  
>Reever walked up to Komui, to see what he was so dumbfounded about. Reever was shocked.<p>

"Do you know where he is now?" Reever asked Lisa Hope  
>"Well… not exactly… you do know that he goes where ever he feels like going, right?" She asked a bit insecure.<br>"Well yes." Komui said "We know that too well."

"But, excuse me if I am being rude Mrs. Hope?" Komui continued.  
>"Miss Hope" Lisa Hope corrected him. "Oh and please just call me Lisa."<br>"Okay then Miss Lisa, where do you know Cross from?"  
>"That is a long, long story" She said smiling.<p>

**Sooooo :D this is the first chapter of my first fanfiction. **


	2. Chapter 2: Her reason

**Finally a family:**

**Chapter 2:**

**Lisa's POV **

The more she ran, the more exhausted she got. Her energy was about to run out. If she didn't arrive at The Black Order soon, she and her child would probably get killed.

The akuma came closer. It was laughing excitingly.

She shivered. If she hadn't worn this cloak, The Earl would probably, some way or another, figure out who she was. That would blow up their cover that they had been working as long as they had known each other.  
>And that meant trouble! The ones, who she held dear, would probably get killed and so would she.<br>Even if Cross warned her that an akuma might chase her… she still wasn't really prepared for it when it happened.

She was terrified. Not for her own life but for her child's. She had carried her baby for 6 months now and she was going to continue doing that!  
>She was irritated that she couldn't defend herself. But because of trauma, she couldn't protect herself while she was pregnant.<p>

Soon she heard loud voices.

Hope! Hope was there!

She screamed as loud as she could "Help!"

Silence. As she came closer, she saw them. A girl, a lot of scientists' (well that was at least what it looked like) and a big ruined robot. The girl came running towards her. "Are you alright?" She smiled at this. The girl seemed confused but quickly yelled at the assembly to get inside. Two of the scientists' came running towards her, grabbed her hand and got her inside.

They had arrived... at last.

**Normal POV **

"What kind of request?" Lenalee asked curiously. Lisa Hope smiled once again and found a small bag and her hand dived down into it. After a while she found what she was looking for. It was a brown, crumpled envelope, with the letters _From Cross _on it. She handed it to Komui and he looked at it speechless.  
>Reever walked up to Komui, to see what he was so dumbfounded about. Reever was shocked.<p>

"Do you know where he is now?" Reever asked Lisa Hope  
>"Well… not exactly… you do know that he goes where ever he feels like going, right?" She asked a bit insecure.<br>"Well yes." Komui said "We know that too well."

"But, excuse me if I am being rude Mrs. Hope?" Komui continued.  
>"Miss Hope" Lisa Hope corrected him. "Oh and please just call me Lisa."<br>"Okay then Miss Lisa, where do you know Cross from?"  
>"That is a long, long story" She said smiling.<p>

For Lisa it was still far too soon, to tell them everything. It hurt so much talking about it. Cross also told her it would be best to keep it a secret for now. She knew she probably had to one day but now…  
>She didn't even know them and it was a very personal matter. It was a secret. She always thought about "<em>him"<em> her beloved.

"Well… Since I am a wanderer and don't have any money he sent me here. He became very worried since I am 6 months pregnant… ad he meant that it would be best if I had somewhere to stay".  
>She hesitated and looked at her hands. Shortly after she continued "The reason why Cross said I should come here is because…" She hesitated once again. Her eyes were watching the ground. You could not see her facial expression, because of her bangs completely covering her beautiful eyes. She fidget with her fingers and looked up at them. She was obviously blushing.<p>

The crowd looked anxiously at her. They didn't like where this conversation was going. Not at all! Cross must had done something to her…

"Well… um… He is the father of my child" Lisa said smiling while placing her hand at her stomach.

Silence. Everybody was stunned. Lisa didn't seem to mind the fact that he was a womanizer and probably was drinking 90% of the time. All they could do was to stare at the smiling lady. She looked so innocent… almost like a child. She was the complete opposite of Cross. How did she even fall for him?

"And he sent me here… since he doesn't have time to take care of me himself!" she said peevishly.  
>"Oh…" Was all they managed to say. <em>Cross is even leaving his unborn child and its mother! Can he sink even lower?<em>

"Aren't you mad at him?" Cash Dop asked uneasily. Suddenly Lisa's mood turned 180 degrees.  
>"I am furious! He is probably using a lot of money on alcohol right now! And I would bet my life on, that he is drinking with a woman!" Lisa's character had completely changed. It seemed that when talking about Cross, she forgot all about being polite.<p>

They all stared at her silently. Completely in shock over the sudden character change.

The Science division was building up murderous hate towards Cross. Not that they hadn't always been annoyed at him, but because of all the work they had to do because of him. Now all that hate had turned to an entire different level.

Lisa discovered the hate that was building up. She couldn't help but to smile and think that Cross really had done a great job on irritating his coworkers.  
>The girl who had rescued her smiled worriedly to her. She seemed concerned about her and the baby. Lisa smiled back with a reassuringly nod, to tell her that she was fine. She continued.<p>

"Even though I am mad, I know that he did it for my sake… if I had stayed with him, our child and I would be in even more danger."

She continued "He has always been like that… he worries too much." A sad smiled appeared on Lisa's lips, however when she discovered everybody was staring worriedly at her, she quickly continued. "Although he doesn't really show it…"

"Just before he told me to go here, we were spotted by an akuma… so Cross warned me that I might, would get followed by one…" Lisa seemed tired, but she continued "I was hoping that I could stay here… for the baby's sake" She looked up at them, with hope plastered all over her face

Everybody looked over at Komui… Komui got scared by the scientists' and his sister, as they obviously were glaring at him. Everybody was touched by her story and she seemed nice. She was pregnant and probably endangered because of Cross.

"Well…" Komui started. "I will talk with the higher-ups about it but I definitely don't see any problem in you staying here." He said with a smile. "For now please rest, you seem tired. Lenalee will show you to a room."

Lisa breathed a sigh of relief. Now she could finally get some peace in her otherwise hectic life. The only thing she didn't like about it was that she couldn't search for _him. _But maybe it would be good for her to relax for some time while she was pregnant and get to think about everything.

She silently followed the smiling girl Lenalee.

**Allen's POV:**

Allen slowly opened his eyes. Where was he? His head throbbed with pain. He slowly sat up… he felt dizzy. Glancing around the room he figured he was in the infirmary. He sighed, once again Komui had gone mad, and Allen was caught in the middle of it. He groaned once again. What had he done to deserve this?

The infirmary was almost pitching black; it was hard to see anything. The only light there was, were two lamps beside the front door.  
>He heard a low sound, like a mumble or something. He looked down and to his big surprise; Lenalee was sleeping on a chair next to his bed. She had placed her arms and head at the bed.<p>

Allen gulped. She was so close. Her breath was tickling his hand and it ran shivers down his spine. Not in a bad way of course, but in a good way… in a way to good manner! Allen really had to control himself not to touch her. But then again no one else was here… nobody would see… right?  
>Unable to control himself, he slowly reached out to her. His heart was beating fast. He almost touched her. But then Lenalee groaned. Allen almost threw himself of the bed, when he realized what he had almost done.<p>

This was not him! He was a gentleman! He never knew he would ever try to do something like this. He was mentally hitting himself for trying to take advance of a sleeping girl. **(Note from author: he was only going to touch her… not anything perverted… haha typical of Allen to freak out)**  
>It was Lenalee for god's sake. How could he?<p>

He tried to calm himself. He looked over at Lenalee again. She was still sleeping and it didn't seem like she had discovered anything. Argh! She really didn't know how cute she was. A small blush appeared at Allen's cheeks. How could he sleep now? He slowly lifted the blanket and silently stood up next to the bed. He took his blanket and placed it over Lenalee. She didn't wake up. He slowly tiptoed towards the entrance.

"Allen, are you going to leave me?" a voice whispered. It startled Allen. He turned to look at Lenalee. She still sat on the chair, but if he looked closely he could see that she was mad. Oh no… "No… I wasn't –"Allen was interrupted by an irritated Lenalee "Yes you were! You could have woken me! And why did you leave… I am sure it still hurts after what my Komurin did to you."

"Well… I didn't want to wake you" Allen stammered trying to calm Lenalee. Actually he would have woken her… but he was so ashamed of what he had tried to do, that he couldn't look her in the eyes.  
>"Allen!" Lenalee's voice was so firm that it surprised him. "Please don't leave me or the order… we are your family" Allen looked at her obviously upset. "Did you have that dream again?" Lenalee didn't look at him; she turned her head and looked at a random subject at a table. "…Lenalee?" Allen said once more.<p>

This time Lenalee came running towards Allen sobbing. She embraced him and began to weep. It startled him, but he let her do it. Slowly his arms wrapped around her. He couldn't help to feel a bit uncomfortable, as his heartbeat raised because of the sudden contact with his fellow exorcist.

This had happened before. Last time his heartbeat also rose. This time however it was crazy.

"Lenalee I am never going to leave" he said with a reassuring voice "I like staying here and I really think of you guys as a family"  
>Lenalee muttered "I know… I just got so scared that…" "It's okay Lenalee" Allen reassured her.<br>"But as I told you before I am a man" Lenalee smiled at that remark.  
>"hehe yeah I know, sorry Allen, I know you have a lot to think about yourself and yet I still tell you these things"<br>"No… I am glad that you tell me these things Lenalee" Allen said "If you ever feel sad please come to me"

Lenalee smiled "I will" She reassured him "please come to me too. I want to comfort you if you feel sad".  
>Allen smiled "I understand… I will"<p>

Lenalee let go of him and smiled. "You know what Allen? A woman called Lisa Hope came here, while you were sleeping" Allen chuckled "Well that is nice… but why did you suddenly bring that up?"  
>"Well…" Lenalee said nervously "She is pregnant… and she says that it is Cross's child"<p>

Allen had turned into stone. "What? He made a woman pregnant?" Allen got mad. "He is the worst! How could he do that! Poor woman!"

"Calm down Allen" Lenalee tried "It seems that she loves him… and Cross sent her here since she is a wanderer and it would be bad for her and the baby, since she doesn't have any money." Allen seemed to have relaxed. Lenalee continued "An akuma was following her and I saved her… Lisa Hope said that she knows that Cross did it for her sake"

"You can probably see her tomorrow… I promised her to show her around since you easily can get lost." Lenalee said.

Allen sighed "Yeah, but now I would just like to sleep… I have a terrible headache and I am hungry"  
>"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow… goodnight"<p>

"Goodnight Lenalee… see you tomorrow" he said while yawning

And then they separated. Both, unbelievable tired of the ruckus that had happened that day.

**Well guys! That was chapter 2 **

**Sorry for first posting this now, but right now I have exams, so I haven't had got the time. I still have 3 exams left, but I just couldn't wait to write this ^^ (I should really study)  
>I hope you liked this chapter as well<br>There was a lot of Allen/Lenalee moments (shoots herself) I am feeling embarrassed **.  
><strong>Did it surprise you that Cross made a Woman pregnant? Haha <strong>

**Please look forward to the next chapter . I will do my best to post it as soon as possible **


	3. Chapter 3: A new Home

Finally a family chapter 3: A new Home

**YES!  
>I am finally done with my final exams and can now enjoy a long summer vacation! :D <strong>

**Sorry for the very, very long wait for chapter 3 ^^. I have been so busy with my exams and had to concentrate on them. But now that I survived hell I am back with chapter 3 ;D**

**Please enjoy**

**Lisa's POV:**

Tears fell down her cheek.

It was that dream again.

It was completely dark and she was standing in the middle of it. She could hear _him_ crying. She called out to _him_ and tried to search for_ him_. But no matter how long time she ran on how much she cried for _him_, she didn't find _him_.

The dream always ended with her falling and then she would wake up.

Lisa slowly sat up. She wiped her tears away and put her hands on her stomach. It calmed her. Knowing that her baby was here with her made her feel relaxed.

To calm herself she sang her lullaby

_Then, the boy falls asleep  
>The flame inside the breathing ashes,<br>And one by one_

_Many dear profiles appear  
>Thousands of dreams<br>Drop to the Earth_

_On the night when silver eyes flicker,  
>The shining you is born<br>Even though countless prayers are  
>Returned to the earth by the passing millions of years<em>

_I will continue to pray  
>No matter what, shower this child with love<br>And kiss on the connected hands_

Singing had always calmed her. Even through the toughest times, singing helped her.  
>And this lullaby had she been singing every night.<br>She slowly closed her eyes and fell back into a deep, deep sleep and this time without any nightmares.

**Allen's POV:**

Allen had had a nice dream… a woman was singing for him.  
>It was a gentle and loving voice. Just before he awoke she had caressed his cheek and started crying. Allen wanted to comfort her but before he could do that she withered and crumbled into a thousand pieces.<br>He wondered who that lady was.

_It was probably nothing… just a dream._

His head hurt… he almost hadn't got any sleep last night and now he was rudely awakened by Lavi. Lavi had slammed his door open and yelled very loudly at 5 am.  
>There was a mission for them, an akuma attack near The Black Order. Luckily it was close and they could return the same day.<br>Allen assembled all his forces to stand up. He was still tired from the entire ruckus last night. Komui sure knew how to create trouble. Allen sighed. Since he had joined the order he always found himself in the center of trouble, when it had something to do with Komui's wicked creations. He sighed once again. It was a good thing Lenalee was here to keep her eye on her brother.  
>He got up and threw on his uniform. Before he went to the cafeteria he looked into the mirror that hung on his wall.<p>

Oh yes… that black shadow was still hovering over him. Allen had already gotten used to it being there.  
>He looked at his watch. 5:20 AM. He sighed. He was going to sleep when he came back.<br>Allen made his way to the cafeteria and ordered his normal amount of food and sat beside Lavi.

"Allen… can you seriously eat all that food?" Lavi asked with disgust planted on his face.  
>"Yes, yes I can… and if you can't watch please go on your next mission alone!"<p>

"Wow easy Allen" Lavi said nervously. "I just asked… but I guess you didn't get much sleep I heard from Johnny that you and Lenalee helped them stop Komui"

The more Allen became nervous of what this bookman knew, the wider Lavi's smirk grew.  
>Lavi whispered "You were going to kiss her"<br>"N- NO! I would never do that! Plus it was Lenalee's idea!" Allen jumped up blushing.

"Wha- Lenalee did? Hoho I didn't know Lenalee had it in her" Lavi grinned.

"Anyways… it was for the sake of catching Komui… nothing was meant with it" Allen claimed and started eating again.

_Yeah, sure_, Lavi thought.

They ate their food and took off to their mission.

**Normal POV:**

Even though it was early there was a lot in the cafeteria.

Even through working at The Black Order was a serious and hard job, laughter filled the room as usual.  
>Such happy moments were the ones they all held very dear. It was their light in the dark. Their friends, their Home…<p>

And now the rumor said that a beautiful woman had come to The Black Order. But that was not all… she was pregnant with Cross's child!

Everybody was talking about it and was looking forward to seeing this woman.

**Lenalee's POV:**

Lenalee came walking into the cafeteria. She was happy today, finally had a new member joined! Lenalee was in charge of showing her around the order. Many people could still not find their way around the order and often got lost.

She slowly opened the door to the kitchen. Jerry was singing while preparing the food, decorating an omelet with a very detailed heart. Lenalee smiled. "Jerry you really love decorating the food don't you?"  
>Jerry turned around "Oh Lenalee darling didn't see you there… are you going to make coffee to the science division hmm?" He said cheerfully. "Yes you know how busy they are" Lenalee said with a smile.<p>

"Yeah" Jerry sighed "I wish they would come to the cafeteria more often, then I wouldn't have to go there and force food down their throat… they really should eat more than they do now." He sighed once again.

Lenalee smiled. "Oh, by the way please show our new member to the cafeteria too… I want to see this lovely lady" jerry said excitingly.

"I will" Lenalee said while laughing. Everybody was very interested in Lisa.

She made the coffee and went to the science division.  
>It seemed that they all were taking a nap. But as soon as they heard her say coffee they all raised their hands and smiled, talking about how this angel could have such an evil brother, who made them do even more work than they had to.<p>

Lenalee headed off to Lisa's room. As she was about to knock on the door Lisa opened the door. She looked at Lenalee, a little surprised, but then she smiled.

"Good morning Lenalee-chan" she said warmly.  
>"Good morning Miss Lisa" Lenalee smiled back. "Lenalee-chan, please just call me Lisa. I don't like all the honorifics… it makes me feel old" she smiled.<br>"Okay then Lisa, shall we go to the cafeteria? Everybody is looking forward to be seeing you, and we can get some food too, Jerry our chef is a really good cook! His food is delicious."

"I am very hungry so I would like that" Lisa said "I am happy that people are looking forward to be seeing me"  
>"Of course they are. Now that you are staying here you are our family and friend" Lenalee said kindly and began walking towards the cafeteria.<p>

When Lenalee didn't hear footsteps behind her she curiously looked over her shoulder.

Lisa was standing still with a distant gaze planted on her face. Lenalee could not read her expression.

**Lisa's POV:**

_Family? Friend? It sure had been a long time since she had heard those words. Her chest felt warm but at the same time it made her want to cry. She couldn't help but to smile as a teardrop fell down her chin.  
>She had been wandering for so long and her beloved ones were all gone, but now maybe… maybe she could once again encounter new precious people. <em>

"Lisa, are you alright?" Lenalee came running towards her. Lisa wiped her tears away. "Yeah… hehe I just felt really touched by what you said… thank you"

Lenalee looked stunned but quickly recovered and smiled "You are welcome… come Lisa lets go to the cafeteria" She said.

The cafeteria was huge. Lisa couldn't believe it and there were so many people. The Black Order sure was huge.

"Lisa lets go order our food" Lenalee said. As Lisa walked through the room she could feel a lot of eyes following her. She felt quite nervous but decided to look over her shoulder and smile to them.

As soon as she did that the people smiled back and some people immediately started talking about her and if she was Cross's type since he had made her pregnant.

Lisa sweat-dropped "I guess everybody know how Marian is". Lenalee smiled "Yeah… many people despise him… even my brother finds him troublesome since Cross is always sending so many bills and we never know where he is." Lenalee said sighing.

Lisa also sighed "He has always been troublesome… since we were kids he always made sure that we were in trouble." She sighed again "at that time I was sure that he liked seeing me in misfortune"

"You've known him for that long?" Lenalee asked. "Well yeah… I guess you could call us childhood friends"  
>"I see… that sounds nice" Lenalee smiled warmly. "Kanda an exorcist of this order is also my childhood friend"<br>"That is nice... please introduce me to him one day" Lisa said. "I will"

Their conversation was disturbed by Jerry.

"Oh my! What a beauty! You must be Lisa Hope… it is very nice to meet you" he said excitedly.  
>"Hello the pleasure is mine" Lisa said "you must be Jerry; Lenalee told me that you are an excellent cook"<br>"Oh~ you are flattering me" he said blushing madly like a girl would do. "What would you like for breakfast? Shall I make nourishing meal that is healthy for you and your baby hmm?"  
>"That would be lovely, thank you" Lisa said.<p>

When Jerry had made the food they went to the nearest table that was not occupied.  
>The food was excellent. Lisa could not remember that last time she had had such a delicious meal.<p>

Lenalee showed Lisa around the order. Lisa was amazed; it was unimaginable huge and extremely hard to find your way. Even Lenalee sometimes stopped to make sure she was heading the right way.

_I will probably get lost… _Lisa said to herself.

"How do you like your new home up till now?" Lenalee asked…  
>"I like it very much… it has a warm feeling to it" Lisa said and she meant it. She had been traveling for so long that she had forgotten how it was to settle down for a while.<p>

Lenalee stopped and pointed at a door.

"Here is Lavi's and Bookman's room… they are both exorcists and bookmen's… I don't know where Bookman is but Lavi is on a mission with Allen" she said.

_Lisa thought that she had heard that name before… but where?_

"Allen? Is he an exorcist too? I think I have heard that name before… but I am not really sure"  
>"Yes Allen is an exorcist" Lenalee said "and he is very dear to me" Lisa couldn't help but to see the blush that appeared at Lenalee's cheeks.<br>"You might have heard about him from Cross… he was his apprentice" Lenalee continued.

"No… Marian never tells me about his missions saying that it is nothing interesting" she sighed.  
>"That sounds like Cross…, by the way his last name is Walker and he joined the order a while ago… everybody likes him… hello Lisa? Are you listening?"<p>

_Her heart stopped beating… eyes wide staring at nothing particularly._

_It couldn't be, could it? _

__**Soooooo that was chapter 3 :D **

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**See ya in the next chapter!**

**Once again sorry for posting this like a month later and I promise to be quicker with chapter 4! **


End file.
